The focus of the present project is on determining the optimal method for training older adults to use computers to fulfill information needs, leisure and instrumental activities, as well as whether computers can be used to provide social support through electronic bulletin boards. The research consists of two phases. In the first phase, young adult, young-old adults, and old-old adults are presented with three versions of instructions for accessing an on-line data base which provides for electronic grocery shopping, many varieties of information services, and an electronic bulletin board. Three formats of instructions are studied: those provided by the on-line service illustrated instructions presented in a manual with text, and illustrated instructions presented on the computer with text. Two types of training techniques are also studied: assisted and unassisted (simulating the condition of trying to learn a new system at home without help). In addition, individual differences measures of working memory, perceptual speed and text processing are used to determine which cognitive components are critical for acquisition of computer skills in the different age groups. In Phase 2, a bank of computers are banked in a local senior center and the training determined to be most effective in Phase 1 is used to train young- old and old-old adults to access the system. A long term observation period of how frequently the system is used, by whom, types of errors made, and the types of changes effected in psychosocial measures over a 2.5 month period is studied. The research will result in generalized information about training and instructions for computers for older adults, specific manuals and software for an on-line data base service, and a profile of how the system is used most successfully by older adults, what the psychosocial outcomes are, and profiles of those most likely to use the system.